Desire
by wubsontoast
Summary: "Mikasa hungrily kissed Eren's neck, sucking his skin which would later bloom into a hickey. She craved him, wanting nothing but him all around her as their bodies brushed together, electricity fueling her body as Eren brought his lips to her neck and began to suck her skin roughly, returning the hickey. " – Rated M for smut. (Eren/Mikasa)


**SNK (c) Hajime Isayama **

**a/n: This is rated M for SMUT! If you don't like that then don't read! Thank you! **

* * *

Eren flopped down softly onto his bed and buried his face into the pillows. It had been another hard day of training with the Survey Corps and having Corporal Levi bark out orders at you every hour of the day got pretty tiring. He let out a long sigh; his muscles ached and were screaming at him for sleep. He stripped off his uniform which took a decent amount of time and kicked off his boots and changed into his night attire which consisted of a casual t-shirt and boxer shorts. He wondered whose bright idea it had been to make the Survey Corps uniform so complicated and hard to take off and put on in the first place.

He dived into the blankets and snuggled into a ball, bringing the blankets closer towards him. Eren almost felt like he was forgetting about something – or rather _someone_. Someone _very_ important but he couldn't quite put his finger on it.

"Eren?" whispered a soft and very familiar voice beside him.

"M-Mikasa!" Eren blurted and shot right out of bed and turned over to see Mikasa sitting crossed legged on the other side of the bed. How could he not notice her sitting there?

"I'm so sorry! I totally forgot you were here!" he said, wanting to punch himself in the face. How could he forget that Mikasa was going to spend the night with him? Obviously he was so tired from training that he hadn't noticed her sitting there. The two had been an item for quite a while now ever since the both of them had turned 18, much to Jean's dismay, and almost spent nearly every night together. Mikasa was often the one who came into his dorm, although sometimes Eren would come into her dorm, they took it in turns most of the time.

"I didn't forget about you." Eren reassured her. "I'm just pretty tired from training today…"

Mikasa sat up next to him and began to gently massage his tired body. "It's okay Eren. I understand. If you want me to leave I can-"

"No, don't go!" he quickly said. "I never said I wanted you to leave."

Mikasa's eyes softened. "Are you sure? I mean you look really tired. Corporal Levi was pretty hard on us today."

"N-no, its fine…please stay. I want you to." He replied gently as Mikasa continued to massage the knots in his back, all of the pain of the day started to ebb away. Mikasa's hands were so slender and soft, but at the same time strong and powerful – Eren loved it when she massaged his back like this.

"Mhmm…" Eren said after a few minutes – all of the knots in his back were gone now thanks to her. He wrapped his hands around her waist and pulled his girlfriend closer towards him.

"Thanks Mikasa." He murmured and tenderly pressed a kiss onto her cheekbone.

"No need to thank me, Eren." She replied, crushing her lips onto his.

Eren returned her kiss and titled his head to the side, kissing her more passionately. He felt Mikasa's scarf brush across his neck as she crushed herself into him and onto the bed, Mikasa now hovering above him as his hand cupped around her face, his fingers becoming entangled in her soft black hair.

They pressed their foreheads together as Eren's tongue tasted Mikasa's mouth, their tongues lashing against each other vigorously. Mikasa bit the corner of Eren's lip as her fingers raked across Eren's messy brown hair. Eren let out a growl, he didn't mind Mikasa being on top, but seeing as she had been the dominant one last time they were in bed like this, he thought it was time for his turn now. All of his tiredness from the day was gone as he sat up, still kissing her tensely, and shifted himself and Mikasa so that she was the one lying down on the bed on her back. Mikasa didn't protest – she didn't mind whatever Eren did.

Their lips smacked together loudly as Mikasa's nails raked across Eren's tanned back as he started to unbutton her shirt, exposing her bra and muscular frame. Eren took a moment to marvel at her perfect body. She was so beautiful, and even at a young age Eren recognized her beauty when she had been living in the Jaeger household, but it wasn't until he turned 16 did he really begin to notice her perfection. Her smooth, white skin, her soft black hair and her perfectly toned muscles – she was flawless. He tossed her shirt to the other side of the room and briefly broke away from the kiss as Mikasa began to rip open Eren's buttoned shirt with her teeth, exposing his caramel coloured skin.

Eren's shirt now joined Mikasa's blouse as her hands traveled up his toned chest, her fingers brushing across his abs softly. Even though Mikasa was clearly the one who outmatched Eren when it came to physical strength – unless Eren was in his titan form – he wasn't that far behind her. He had an eight pack of his own which he didn't brag about often, in fact hardly ever, and Mikasa was glad that he was all hers.

"I love you so much." Eren murmured, his lips bruised and sore from Mikasa biting them.

"I love you too." She responded softly with a smile, her lips bruised as well.

Eren began to do the same as his fingers traced across Mikasa's abs, traveling up her chest until he reached her breasts and unhooked her bra strap, her bra falling onto the bed sheets and revealing her breasts. He cupped his hand over her left breast and gave it a tight squeeze, Mikasa letting out a moan of pleasure at his touch. Eren grinned and dug his tongue into her collarbone, Mikasa letting out another groan.

"Eren!" Mikasa cried out, her breath coming out in short gasps as Eren touched her sensitive area on her breast; pressing his tongue to her left nipple. He felt Mikasa shiver underneath him as she let out another moan of pleasure in approval. It wasn't long before Eren decided to take off his boxers which were closely followed by Mikasa's pants, scarf and knickers – luckily Mikasa hadn't been wearing her 3DMG gear when she came in otherwise it would have been much more difficult.

Mikasa hungrily kissed Eren's neck, sucking his skin which would later bloom into a hickey. She craved him, wanting nothing but him all around her as their bodies brushed together, electricity fueling her body as Eren brought his lips to her neck and began to suck her skin roughly, returning the hickey. Her skin burned as he nipped a kiss on her collarbone carefully and her face flushed scarlet as Eren pinned her wrists down with his hands, his turquoise eyes blazing with anticipation.

"Do you really want to do this?" Eren inhaled letting go of her wrists briefly as he brought the duvet covers over his back and shoulders so that they wouldn't get cold.

"Y-yes." Mikasa rasped. "I want you to."

"Are you sure?" he asked nervously, this was only their second time having sex – the first time had been painful for Mikasa and he was worried that he would hurt her again.

"Eren, it won't be like last time. It should be all right." She responded. "Please Eren, I really want you to. I trust you. I _want_ you."

Without much further encouragement, Eren proceeded to thrust himself into her, Mikasa crying out as her back arched, her skin slick with sweat and her face turned scarlet. Her breath hitched as Eren penetrated her sensitive spot, feeling around inside her as she bit back another moan. Mikasa felt as if she was melting under Eren's touch as he continued to thrust into her, she felt the urge to moan again but she bit her lip just in case anyone would happen to hear her. The last thing they wanted was to have Corporal Levi storm in on them like this. Her legs tensed as Eren's shaft slid across her slick entrance as his arms wrapped around her waist, bringing her closer into him with each thrust of his hips.

"Ah-! Eren!" she cried out, her body growing slick with sweat. "Oh, Eren! Please Eren!"

Eren continued to pump harder, his body coated with sweat as he reached his orgasm, crying out Mikasa's name as he crushed his lips to hers. Mikasa pressed her torso to his, her legs wrapped around him, her breasts pressed up against his chest, their hot bodies sliding together as a few more gasps and moans escaped Mikasa's lips between the smacking of lips and grinding of bodies.

It only took a few more thrusts from Eren until Mikasa hit her orgasm. She gripped Eren's back roughly; her nails clawed his back as she then called out Eren's name, their mouths pulled away from each other as they both panted for breath.

"That was so good…you're so amazing Eren." she murmured, her lungs still heaving for air as she traced her index finger across Eren's muscles.

Eren softly kissed Mikasa's hair. "I think you're mistaken. The only amazing one here is you." He whispered as Mikasa let out a giggle.

"I can't take all the credit y'know…you _are _amazing, Eren." She smiled warmly up at her boyfriend and Eren returned her smile. Mikasa was everything to him – his light, his joy, his warmth – he would be nothing without her. Time and time again Mikasa had saved his life – countless times – and in return Eren had saved her life quite a few times too. They were the sun and the moon. There couldn't be one without the other.

Eren placed another kiss on her neck and then rolled her off onto the other side of the bed and shifted onto his side so that he was still facing her. Mikasa shuffled closer towards him, pulling the blankets over her bare shoulders and kissed the corner of Eren's mouth. Eren gripped his hands around her waist and puller her closer towards him.

"I love you so much..." He breathed, his breath hot on her neck. She didn't respond as she simply smiled at him, her tender, beautiful face telling him more than words. Both of their chests rise and fell, intoxicated in each other's scents, completely drained from both the sex and the exhausting training they had to endure during the day. Eren snuggled closer towards Mikasa as they both began to drift off to sleep; simply enjoying each other's company for whatever little time they had left.

* * *

**a/n: Bloody hell! I can't believe I wrote this! I feel so dirty haha. This is my first time writing full-on proper smut, so I'm sorry if it's not entirely correct but I did try my hardest! I love Eren x Mikasa to death and I really wanted to write another fanfic for this wonderful ship seeing as it is my SNK OTP. X3 and I did actually enjoy writing this which is really odd considering this isn't really the sort of thing I'd write...anyhow, I really hope you liked it, sorry if it feels a bit rushed or forced...I really did try my hardest. :) Reviews and favs keep me alive. I'm always open to criticism just so long as you are nice about it! ^_^ **


End file.
